


Pancake O'Clock

by Gondorgirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pancakes, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondorgirl/pseuds/Gondorgirl
Summary: Team JNPR is missing their usual breakfast. Jaune's job description as team leader must also include pancakes.





	Pancake O'Clock

Jaune’s stomach told him it was pancake o’clock. He had to double check the time, because surely Nora would be up and demanding sugar if it was after 7:30. Rolling onto his side, Jaune could see across the room to where she was hanging half off her bed, dozing off or sleeping with her eyes open. She was facing Ren’s bed and jerked her head back up occasionally to check on him and then nod off again.

Ren, who had been quiet even by Ren standards the night before, and who was never in bed past 7 even on a Saturday. He’d missed out on an optional training session the night before, and Jaune hadn’t thought to ask why. Using his vast powers of deduction, the team leader started to think that maybe Ren didn’t feel well.

Jaune thought for a while about what you were supposed to do for a sick person. At his house, at least one of his sisters was always ready to help, and his mom was a superwoman who knew exactly what to do for any kind of sickness. All Jaune had to work with was a possible supply of cold medicine and vague knowledge about healthy food to eat.

He would just have to make do, as always. Rolling the rest of the way out of bed as quietly as possible, Jaune made his way to the kitchen, still in his pajamas. It was early, so no one would be in his way yet. Anyone else who was up just passed through on their way to early Saturday morning practice. Jaune had the cupboards to himself to hunt down ingredients.

Providing he knew what they were supposed to be.

“Ooh, what are we doing?” a musical voice asked behind him after he’d been rummaging for a few minutes.

Jaune dropped a pan with a clang. “Gah! Pyrrha, where’d you come from?”

“I just got back from my morning workout,” she answered, getting down from her perch on the counter to hand him the pan. “I had to improvise without Ren to spar with, but it’s a nice day. You should consider training later, I’d be glad to help.”

“That’s why I’m in here trying to cook, because Ren’s not awake!” Jaune explained, pulling ingredients out of the cupboard at random. “Do you know if he’s sick?”

“I do not.” Pyrrha put the cornstarch and chicken stock back in the cupboard and helped carry the rest to the island. “But I can’t imagine any other reason would keep him in bed this late. Or that any other reason would keep Nora from demanding pancakes on a Saturday morning.”

“So we’re going to make pancakes for them instead,” Jaune declared. He felt a lot more confident saying “we,” because somehow it seemed more likely that Pyrrha knew how to make pancakes from scratch.

“That’s an excellent idea, Jaune,” Pyrrha said warmly. “That’s a great way to take care of your team.”

Praise for his leadership skills bolstered Jaune’s confidence even more. He pulled up a pancake recipe on his scroll, hoping it was a good one. Pyrrha handed him the ingredients and found measuring cups as Jaune mixed the batter. He asked if chocolate chips were too festive, but Pyrrha agreed that chocolate could go a long way in cheering people up.

The cooking went well until Jaune managed to burn himself on the edge of the frying pan. Pyrrha insisted on treating the tiny burn before offering to cook the rest of the pancakes while he did the dishes. Jaune would have argued to keep doing the cooking, but he’d proven that he could make at least a few pancakes, so maybe delegating wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Nora loomed around the door as Jaune and Pyrrha came back into their room, balancing plates and condiments. She stopped shushing as she spotted the pancakes. “You still have to be quiet, but you can pass,” Nora whispered.

“We will do our best,” Pyrrha complied, handing Nora the largest stack of pancakes.

She set another plate by Ren’s bed and Jaune juggled two plates and the syrup to hand Nora the butter. The syrup bottle clinked loudly against the plates and Nora glared, her mouth full.

“Jaune had the idea to make pancakes for you this morning,” Pyrrha said quietly, taking her own plate and the syrup.

“Is there anything else we can do?” Jaune asked.

“Just sleep would be beneficial.”

Nora vaulted across the room when she realized Ren was awake. Only Jaune’s free hand saved her remaining half a pancake from disaster.

“Do you need medicine?” she demanded. “Jaune made pancakes, and they’re not bad, I promise. Not as good as yours, of course. What can I do? Do you want anything?”

Since she wasn’t afraid of waking him up anymore, Nora’s volume increased as she spoke. Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at each other, wondering if they should try to save Ren from too much help.

“I should be fine with just a little more rest,” Ren said, calm as always, with a little added heaviness to his voice from sleep and sickness.

Miraculously, Nora plopped down on the floor beside his bed with a quieter, “Okay.” She leaned her head against the mattress and looked up at him to add, “But the pancakes really are alright.”

Ren patted her gently on the head as he settled back in to sleep. Jaune decided he could trust Nora to handle the situation, and maybe he would take Pyrrha up on her offer to train.

He might even be able to trust Nora not to eat Ren’s pancakes before he woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, fluff isn't my area. Flangst at best. But when the mood strikes, I must write.


End file.
